Music & Love
by sophielexy
Summary: My first Auslly story! Austin is realizing his feelings for Ally, Trish is doing somethng crazy...
1. Chapter 1

Austin & Ally - Music & Love

Chapter 1 - Strange

AUSTIN'S POV

Hey, I'm Austin Moon the overnight-sensation. It has been 6 month since Ally and I were partners... or friends. Our relationship was kind of complicated. Officially we were friends but I think I've always had a crush on her. You don't believe me? You know the time I freaked out about Ally's (unreal) crush on me - I didn't freak out because I don't like her, I just didn't want anyone to know that I might like her... or even love her, because I'm not quite sure how I feel. I wanted to tell her how I feel but then she had a crush on Dallas. The cell phone guy.

_What has he what I don't have? Oh I'm getting jealous of Dallas again._

„Austin? AUSTIN!" Ally practically yelled at me.

„Oh...Ally...What are you doing here?...At the Sonic Boom?!", I said while I noticed that we were - what a surprise - in the Sonic Boom.

_I'm soo dumb._

„Are you okay Austin? You seem pretty nervous."

„Yeah, I'm okay. I was just a little dreamy. So ... did you wrote a new song?"

„Yeah, you want to hear it later?"

„Of course! See you." I said leaving the store.

„Where are you going?" Ally asked, seeming kind of surprised before I leaved the shop.

„I have to go home. My dad needs help for something."

„Ah, something?!"

„Yup, see you later!"

Then I rushed out, trying to act normal.

ALLY'S POV

_Okay...I didn't finish the song. My head is completely empty. But anyways... Why is he acting so strange?_

„Guess who got a job at the Fish&Chips restaurant!" Trish said.

„Abraham Lincoln?" I said with a fake excitement.

„Damn it! You're too good at this game." Dez said, walking to us.

„Yeah and you always win the Who Is the Biggest Idiot contest." Trish said to Dez.

„YES! This is the first time I've ever won a contest!"

„That doesn't surprise me at all.", Trish responded laughing, what made Dez leave.

„Anyways... Are you finished with the new song?", Trish asked me.

„No. I don't have any inspiration. My head is empty. I couldn't even write a song about my breakfast."

„That seems pretty nerve-racking."

„Yes it is. I am supposed to write a song till next week. How am I gonna do this?"

„Well...we could watch a movie or go to the beach... I have plenty of time. I started my 10 minutes break three hours ago. I don't even think they miss me."

„Okay, let's go to the movies. Let me just finish working. I think I'll not be ready until 4pm so you have to wait an hour."

„Okay I'll just go quit my job. See you then!", Trish said happily.

„Okay ... Have fun ... Bye!"

AUSTIN'S POV

I only had ice cream for dinner so I decided to eat something from the Fish&Chips restaurant when I saw Trish getting fired. When she noticed me she came over.

„Hey Austin. Do you want to go to the movies with me and Ally?"

„Sure! What time?"

„Right now. She's waiting at the Sonic Boom."

„Okay!"

_Damn it! I'm so hungry. Well at least I'm getting popcorn and I'm spending time with Ally. I think that's worth it._

We entered the Sonic Boom watching Ally helping the last costumer.

„Hey guys! Wait a minute. I'll just get my purse."

„Okay!"

At this moment Dez came in.

„Did anyone miss me?" he asked smiling.

„Hey Dez! Do you want to come with us to the movies?" I asked.

„Sure."

„So... are you guys ready?" Ally asked coming from the practice room.

„Yup."

We walked to the cinema and watched a really scary movie. It was a mix of a zombie -, mammoth - and vampire horror movie. Yeah you heard right. I didn't even know that mammoths can be so scary. But it was good that it was so scary, 'cause Ally didn't release my arm till the end of the movie.

„Ally are you okay you seem kind of scared.", I asked.

„Of course I'm scared. We watched a horror movie!"

„Sorry, the question was stupid.", I smiled sheepishly.

ALLY'S POV

I think this movie was the worst movie I've ever seen. I think I can't sleep this night, because of it.

We all headed out of the cinema and send us off.

„I have to go home. Bye guys!" Trish said.

„Me too. See you tomorrow!" Dez said leaving us alone.

„I almost forgot that you wanted me to listen to the new song."

„Yeah...About the song..."

„C'mon Ally. I don't have time the whole day." he said taking my hand and dragging me to the Sonic Boom.

_Oh my God. He is holding my hand. WAIT! What did I just thought? I can't fall for him. That would ruin our friendship!_

There we sat on the piano bench. He was talking about the brand new store at the end of the mall, while I was thinking about my feelings for him.

„Ally? Are you even listening to me?" Austin interrupted my thoughts.

„Huh, what?"

„You're so cute."

_WHAT? Did he just call me cute?_

He started blushing.

AUSTIN'S POV

_Oh my god! Why did I call her cute? Am I really falling for her?_

I felt like kissing her.

Without noticing it, I started to lean in. We got closer and closer...

TO BE CONTINUED! Muwhwahahaha ;D I'll upload as soon as possible! See you then ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Austin & Ally - Music & Love

Chapter 2 - Kisses & Questions

ALLY'S POV

He leaned in and we got closer and closer, until Dez and Trish interrupted us. Austin and I practically jumped apart, when they entered the room.

„Wait, were you guys almost..."

„Dez! Shut up!" Trish interrupted Dez.

„But..."

Dez wanted to say something but then...

Out of the blue Trish pulled him close and kissed him.

TRISH kissing DEZ! That was not what I expected to happen next, but at least he didn't say anything stupid about me and Austin ALMOST KISSING.

_OH MY GOSH! What is happening? I'm so confused!_

„C'mon Dez! I think we should leave them alone." Trish said dragging Dez out of the practice room.

„I don't know what that was about... I'm kind of confused. I always thought Trish hated him!", I said.

„Well... I have to go. See you tomorrow!", Austin said pretty nervous.

„See you!"

_Okay... I'm totally confused. First of all Austin was going to kiss me, then Trish kissed Dez and after that, Austin rushed out without asking about the new song he wanted to hear. Well I'm pretty happy about the last point because I didn't finish it. But now I can! I have a lot of ideas after all what happened._

THE NEXT DAY IN THE PRACTICE ROOM

ALLY'S POV

„I love the song!"

„Yay!" I said and hugged him.

„Can I ask you something?"

„Sure!" I said a bit confused.

„Why do you like me?", Austin asked.

„Well ... You are the nicest guy I've ever met, you're funny, you're cute..."

„But I'm an completely idiot and I'm breaking a lot of stuff of the store..."

„Well... You are who you are and that's okay. We are all imperfect! ... Hey that's a good idea for a song!" I said and wrote it down in my song book.

„Ally!"

„What?"

„I just feel like I owe you something."

„You don't!"

„But..."

„You really don't! I'm happy you're my partner and most importantly my friend. So you really don't owe me something." I said smiling.

_Awww, he is soo cute. But he seems kind of upset._

„Okay..."

„What's wrong?"

„Why do you ask? I'm okay! ... Really!"

„No, you're not!"

„Why are you so worried about this?"

„Why shouldn't I?"

„It's just...forget it.", he said leaving the practice room.

But before he reached the door I grabbed his hand and turned him around.

„Wait!"

„What?"

„I'm sorry. If I did anything wrong I didn't..."

But I got interrupted by him. Austin pulled me closer and kissed me. After a few seconds he pulled away.


End file.
